


What fame has brought me

by Kxng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk confessions, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Homophobia, M/M, Mattsun and Makki are cool, Rapper AU, Rated T for language, Singer AU, Tumblr, bottled up feelings, famous au, iwaoi - Freeform, matsuhana - Freeform, rapper!Iwaizumi, singer!Oikawa, some stupid lyric i wrote myself, succesful careers, vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kxng/pseuds/Kxng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Oikawa has been able to make sounds with his voice he's been singing.<br/>As a kid he'd always join the school chorus and the talent shows.</p>
<p>Singing was all Oikawa wanted to do.</p>
<p>There are a few things Oikawa got from singing,</p>
<p>Fame</p>
<p>Amazing opportunities</p>
<p>and </p>
<p>Iwaizumi Hajime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What fame has brought me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fukuroohdani On Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fukuroohdani+On+Tumblr).



> I read this Headcanon list about Singer!Oikawa and i just had to write about it ahh
> 
> This is for Fukuroohdani on Tumblr <3 
> 
> Also English isn't my first language so i'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes!
> 
> also my terrible try at song lyrics damn.

Ever since Oikawa was able to produce sounds he had been singing.

 

As a kid trying his best to sing along to the car radio, at school taking every chance to sing at the talent shows at his school, joining the chorus.

 

Singing was Oikawa’s life, he was convinced he was going to be a singer one day.

 

“I’m going to be a singer when I grow up! Every boy and girl will sing along to my songs like I sing along to the car radio” He exclaimed proudly

 

“Sure thing champ” His sister smiled and ruffled his hair.

 

 

His family was always supportive of his dream, on special family occasions Oikawa would sing a song for everyone. His grandmother frequently asked him to sing her favorite song, ‘My heart will go on’ from Celine Dion. Mattsun and Makki often listened to him singing along with a new cd his sister had brought home.

 

Singing was Oikawa’s passion, the only thing he’d want to do.

 

When Oikawa was 15 years of age he had built up the confidence to participate in a singing contest,

Only to be shut down by the judges.

 

“You aren’t cut out for the singing career”

 

Oikawa never forget those words, they always lingered in the back of his mind.

 

He refused to sing, he was scared for the criticism. Everyone said his voice was beautiful and that he shouldn’t give up because of this.

 

Mattsun and Makki tried their best to get Oikawa’s spark for singing back,

They often bought him new cd’s, tried to convince him to make a YouTube channel  or Vine account.

 

“You know that there are plenty of people who got famous because of the internet, right?” Matsukawa  told him.

Oikawa just hummed in reply, showing no interest.

“Yeah, Like Justin Bieber, he might not be the best example but..” Hanamaki snickered.

“He’s a respected musician Makki! His music isn’t that bad” Oikawa said crossing his arms.

“For someone who’s good at singing you certainly don’t have a good music taste” Matsukawa chuckled

 

Oikawa declined each time,

On the internet you only reach more people who can share their negative comments, thoughts and opinions on you.

 

However when he was 17 he finally gave in and made a Vine account,

Makki and Mattsun told him all he needed to do is sing some 6-second long covers.

 

So that’s what he did, he started singing covers of multiple artists.

He had a preference for Ed Sheeran songs or The Neighborhood.

His videos got a decent amount of loops at first, but with a day the loops grew gradually.

Vine had become his obsession, he had found his spark for singing again. Regretting ever stopping singing for the past years.

His most looped video was a cover of ‘Sweater Weather’ by The Neighborhood, with more than 6 million loops. His average amount of loops were over 4 million, he grew at a large rate, getting very popular with the ladies ( and some boys here and there) There were fan accounts created for him and he soon became an international sensation.

 

His family was happy he’d started singing again, Oikawa always was happier when he could sing.

 

By the time he was 19 he had gotten so famous on Vine he got the attention a famous record company.

He got a contract offer, he wouldn’t have to sing 6-second covers but he could sing full songs, his _own_ songs.

Without any hesitation had Oikawa accepted the offer.

 

And that all leads to today, Oikawa was about to give his first concert ever.

His first album had been released two months ago, his tour was planned four months ago.

And this concert was to be the starter of his tour, in Tokyo.

The screaming of the crowd had been going on for a few minutes, and Oikawa hadn’t even stepped foot on the stage yet.

 

Mattsun and Makki were backstage with him, Oikawa refused to tour without them, if it wasn’t for them trying to help him get back his spark he wouldn’t be standing here.

 

They gave him a pat on the back, “You can do this” They had told him.

Oikawa smiled as he made his way to the stage,

Before he stepped on the stage he took a deep breath.

 

He set first foot on the stage, when he took a few steps he was in vision for the crowd.

 

If the screaming before wasn’t loud, it definitively was now.

 

Oikawa looked around in the crowd, people where holding up camera’s in hope to catch a glimpse of him on camera. There were banners and posters with his name, messages to him and the occasional ‘Marry me’

 

He was going to start off his tour with his first song and hit, it had made it onto the ‘Top Five International’ charts.

 

The music started and Oikawa took again a deep breath before he started to sing.

 

_I don’t have a place to rest,_

_I should find a place to lay my head_

_Tonight._

_Do you maybe have a place for me?_

_A place for me in your heart._

Oikawa was surprised by everyone singing along, he was so surprised he’d stopped singing.

The fans kept singing,

Oikawa smiled and continued singing, this was his concert after all.

Oikawa felt like he could cry, it meant so much to him that people where singing along with him, singing his songs, it was all Oikawa ever dreamt of.

 

After 4 songs they took a little break, Oikawa walked off the stage after he announced they’d take a little break.

 

He walked back backstage,

“Sorry if I’m interrupting a make-out session” He yelled before he approached Mattsun and Makki.

He got a scowl back in reply.

 

“we’re not _that_ clingy” Hanamaki rolled his eyes.

 

“I know that Makki” Oikawa smiled “I just didn’t want to take the risk”

Hanamaki huffed in reply

 

Oikawa took a sip of his water when he got a slap on the back from Mattsun,

“Good job out there though” He said with a grin as Oikawa spit out his water.

 

“Mattsun” he whined, “I was drinking don’t slap me on the back when I’m drinking!”  

Hanamaki chuckled and whispered something along the lines of ‘pay back’

 

After 5 minutes Oikawa went back to the stage continuing his concert,

He sang 5 more songs before the concert itself ended, however there was a chance for people to take pictures with Oikawa.

 

He was honestly overwhelmed by the amount of people who asked him for a picture and a signature, There were even a few girls crying because they met him.

 

And that’s how it went on for about 4 or 5 concerts after that.

The amount of people who came to his concert was overwhelming,

The record company had arranged some interviews for him, there were many teen magazines who discovered Oikawa was getting more popular by the day and were dying to ask him questions. It was almost a daily thing for Oikawa to meet up with an interviewer, Most of them asked him about; His career, his life, new songs, singles, or if there were any collaborations scheduled with another famous artist.

There was this one interview where he got asked about his love life, if he had a girlfriend or if he was looking for someone.

“Say Oikawa, this is probably what most of your fans are dying to know. Do you have a girlfriend? Or are you looking for someone?”

 

Oikawa hadn’t even thought about it, he was so busy with his career that dating never really came up in his mind.

 

“Well, I’m single, but.. not looking for someone right now” Oikawa had said,

At the specific use  of ‘Girlfriend’ Oikawa chuckled, Oikawa wasn’t specifically attracted to only girls. He was Bisexual.

 

After this interview there were more interviewers getting interested in his love life, was the teenage heartthrob, Oikawa Tooru, seeing someone? If so who? If not what was his type?

 

This one interview stood out,

“What do you look for in a girlfriend?”

The way he worded his answer was what stood out,

“All I want is someone who gets me, they have to like me for who I am and not for my so called fame or my appearance.” He had said.

“Don’t you mean ‘she’?” The interviewer had asked him to which Oikawa chuckled and replied;

“That’s a little too close minded for me”

 

Of course it all spread like wild fire, people questioning Oikawa’s sexuality.

He still had many supporters, but of course there were people who weren’t all too supportive anymore. The managers weren’t happy about this, it could possibly damage their image and reputation if he was gay or bisexual.

 

“Oikawa, we can’t afford any negativity damaging our image and reputation. We’ve worked too hard for how we are to be damaged by you being supposedly ‘bisexual’” His manager had told him

“Luckily we we’re able to find a model who’s more than happy to have a fake relationship with you, it will help her get more fame and the rumors of you being bisexual or even gay will disappear soon enough” he gave Oikawa a picture of the model they were talking about.

She had long black hair, skinny and was quite tall. She was quite pretty but nothing to be amazed about.

“Her name is Nao, we’ll make sure that your dates will be caught on camera. You won’t have to see each other outside of those dates”

Oikawa had just nodded, there was nothing he could change about that anyways.

 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki didn’t get the problem,

“So.. what’s the problem again?” Matsukawa asked “The fact that you can be attracted to men just like you can be to women?”

Oikawa sighed

“it would be damaging for their reputation and image”

“Bullshit” Hanamaki said annoyed, “They act like it’s going to end their entire life”

 

Honestly Oikawa didn’t see either what the problem was, Mattsun and Makki we’re both gay and they we’re both normal people, they were part of the company too and they were out too. They appeared on stage during Oikawa’s concerts, in his Instagram pictures being clearly affectionate to one another. If anything most of Oikawa’s fans we’re more than supportive of their relationship. There was an entire tag dedicated to their relationship on Tumblr and Instagram, #Matsuhana or #HanaMatsu, he figured they weren’t _important_ enough to the managers that they couldn’t damage their reputation.

 

Mattsun just shrugged, “They’ll see soon enough how stupid this is”

Oikawa sighed again,

“Let’s hope so”

 

Not many days later is when the first pictures of Oikawa and Nao were in every magazine, their dates, their little affections like kisses and holding hands.

His fans where going crazy on the internet, posting their headcanons of what they were like in their relationship, sharing their opinions on once again a tag made up by the fans, #NaoIkawa.  

 

Mattsun and Makki were quite amused by everything the fans came up with.

 

“O my god! Mattsun! Read this one; ‘Oikawa is the first one to wake up in the morning and makes romantic breakfast for her’ Fuck I can’t breather” Makki was laughing with Mattsun reading one of the many headcanon lists posted on Tumblr.

“No, No Makki listen to this!” Matsukawa was trying to calm himself “It’s about them fucking” he laughs out.

“I think this is enough” Oikawa says as he quickly grabs Matsukawa’s phone and closes Tumblr in hope he doesn’t read any more of those.

“alright, alright” Hanamaki says calming himself down.

“Why did you bring us here Hanger-san” Matsukawa asked.

Oikawa sighed at the nickname,

“You both now Iwaizumi Hajime, right?”

Matsukawa nodded,

“You mean the rapper Iwaizumi Hajime, the one with 4 very successful albums and some of the fastest sold out concerts in the world?” Hanamaki asked “Then yes”

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, “Yes him”

 

“what about him?” Matsukawa asked him.

 

“I asked him for a collaboration and he said yes!” Oikawa beamed when he said that.

 

“Fuck off” Hanamaki said after a silence, “Awesome!” he punched him in the shoulder.

 

“Makki” Oikawa whined but appreciated his friend’s gesture.

 

“You know this guy almost never does collabs with people, right?” Matsukawa said.

“seriously he has 4 albums over 40 songs and only 4 of those are collabs with other artists”

 

Oikawa smiled “I’m just so charming and talented”

 

“Keep on dreamin’ hanger-san”  Hanamaki laughed,

“so when is this all planned?” Matsukawa asked as he pulled up the ‘working tablet’ to pull Oikawa’s schedule up.

“He’ll be flying back from his USA tour next week, we’ll start on Friday next week”

“noted” Matsukawa said and threw the tablet back on the table.

 

 

The week went by faster than Oikawa imagined, It was already Friday. He was waiting in the studio for Iwaizumi to arrive.

Oikawa was kind of nervous, Iwaizumi was one of the fastest growing artists out there. His fan base was so much bigger, and unlike Oikawa’s, didn’t consist of only girls.

 

“Yo, Sorry for runnin’ late” a deep voice spoke up from the doorway. 

Oikawa turned to see Iwaizumi leaning against the doorway, a backpack hanging low from his shoulder.

“Ah, That’s okay” Oikawa smiled, Iwaizumi walked in dropping his back next to him as he took place next to Oikawa.

“Nice to meet you in person, Oikawa” Iwaizumi said with a little smile.

“Nice to meet you in person Iwa-chan” Oikawa grinned

Iwaizumi looked at him confused “Iwa-chan?”

Oikawa smiled, “Iwaizumi is so long y’know? Iwa-chan is shorter” he grinned

“I’d rather you not” Iwaizumi said, there was slight amusement in his voice though.

“Too bad Iwa-chan, you agreed to this collaboration now suffer the consequences” Oikawa grinned gleefully

“You make me regret my decisions, Trashykawa” Iwaizumi sighed

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa whined “don’t call me that”

Iwaizumi grinned “You asked for this collaboration, suffer the consequences”

Oikawa huffed, this was going to be a long collaboration.

 

The first few sessions were very serious trying to puzzle the lyrics together, but as soon as they rehearsed the song things started getting less serious.

The first time Oikawa was going to sing his part of the song he was so nervous to sing in front of Iwaizumi, that it was a little off key. This, of course, didn’t go unnoticed.

 

“Trashykawa you suck” Iwaizumi laughed as Oikawa was doing his best.

 

“Mean Iwa-chan” Oikawa pouted “I was all nervous to sing in front of you and now you’re making fun of me” he whined

 

Iwaizumi only laughed harder, “Why should you be nervous to sing in front of me? I’m just a normal human too”

 

“I just don’t want to give off a wrong impression” Oikawa huffed.

 

“Just try again, we have all day” Iwaizumi said calmly.

 

After Oikawa had sung his part it was time for Iwaizumi to rap,

Oikawa didn’t know you could do your first rehearsal without making any mistakes.

Iwaizumi did it flawless,

 

“I wish I could say it sucked” Oikawa sighed “But it didn’t”

 

Iwaizumi grinned

 

“I wish I could say yours didn’t suck, but it did”

 

“Iwa-chan don’t hurt my feelings like that” Oikawa whined.

 

This indeed was going to be a long collaboration.

 

It all paid off however, their first song was a hit.

Both Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s fans demanding for more collabs, they were more than okay to do so, since they got quite close after working on that song for two weeks.

 

Outside of their normal sessions to work they often hung out,

They were often caught on camera together and not long after they hung out there were pictures all over the magazines, talking about them probably working together again, about their friendship and how they were ‘goals’

 

It wasn’t long after though that Oikawa started noticing things he didn’t notice before;

 

‘Iwa-chan has a very pretty laugh’

‘Iwa-chan is pretty muscular’

‘Iwa-chan has a beautiful voice’

‘Iwa-chan is quite handsome’

‘Iwa-chan is so mean but sweet’

 

Oikawa knew there was no way around it,

It was definitively a crush on his friend.

 

Oikawa wasn’t quite in the state to have a crush right now, his ‘relationship’ with Nao was getting quite popular amongst fans and magazines, the record company definitively wasn’t fond of Oikawa’s attraction towards men and there was of course the biggest chance Iwaizumi didn’t return his feelings and he’d fuck up their entire friendship.

 

He decided that the best thing to do was to bottle up his feelings and hope this crush would go away soon,

However

It didn’t go away, it only became a bigger crush.

Why did Iwaizumi have to be so damn attractive, caring and cool.

 

After they finished their second song Iwaizumi invited Oikawa for a drink to celebrate, he’d offer to pay.

Oikawa wasn’t one to pass a few free drinks.

A few free drinks turned into 7 free drinks and those 7 turned into 9 and those drinks turned into a drunk Oikawa.

 

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa whined, “You’re so niceee” He hiccupped.

 

Iwaizumi grinned, “Go home Trashykawa you’re drunk”

Iwaizumi held his liquor better than Oikawa thus was still quite sober.

 

“But Iwa-chan, listen to meee” Oikawa whined out.

“I Love you like a loot” he spread his arms wide as best a possible “Like this much”

After Oikawa realized what he’d said he quickly took a sip from his remaining drink,

 

“Iwa-chan I’m way too-” before he could finish his excuse as of why he said that Iwaizumi interrupted him,

“I love you too Trash bag” he sighed

 

Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi for a while

 

“Iwa-chan do you mean that” it was like all the alcohol in his body had disappeared, his mind was clearer than ever.

 

“Yes you dumbass” Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa towards him by the collar of his t-shirt to kiss him quickly on the lips.

 

“You’re too drunk” He smiled, “and we’re in public, I know you’re still with Nao and such-”

 

Oikawa laughed

 

“You’re the dumbass here Iwa-chan, what Nao and I have is purely for the paparazzi and to make it seem I only like girls”

 

Iwaizumi seemed relieved.

 

“I’m also Nao’s cover up because she has a girlfriend” Oikawa explained further. “Our managers don’t like the idea of our preferences to damage their reputation”

 

Iwaizumi rose a brow and muttered something under his breath.

 

“Iwa-chan if you’re going to mutter something make it at least audible for me” Oikawa pouted.

 

“So that means we can’t date” Iwaizumi sighed.

 

Oikawa grinned “Of course we can Iwa-chan!” Oikawa threw his arms around him for a hug, “It’ll just have to be secret” he said “I hope you’re okay with that?”

 

Iwaizumi smiled and wrapped his arms around Oikawa “Of course dumbass” he smiled and kissed Oikawa on the cheek,

 

“Now let’s get you back home because you’ll have the worst hang over tomorrow”

 

 

The next weeks all went by in a bliss,

Oikawa would wake up in Iwaizumi’s bed with Iwaizumi lying next to him fast asleep,

He would work with Iwaizumi in the afternoon,

He’d pretend to go on dates with Nao, who congratulated him with his relationship,

It was weird how Oikawa used to hate going out with Nao but now he actually enjoyed them, it felt more like he was hanging out with a friend. They both went through the same thing, both were also extreme divas, even if they didn’t want to admit they were,

He and Iwaizumi kept their romantic life for purely at home, because outside of it the chance of being seen would be too big.

 

 

Oikawa let himself fall onto Iwaizumi’s bed, he was truly exhausted.

His ‘date’ with Nao went fine until there was all of a sudden a storm of paparazzi’s.

Apparently someone said Oikawa was going to propose, and if Oikawa would find out it was someone of the company he wasn’t going to be happy.

 

Oikawa groaned into the pillow when Iwaizumi entered the bedroom,

 

“Are you okay?” he asked as he sat down at the edge of the bed,

 

“No” Oikawa said as he turned around lying on his back now, “Paparazzi thought I was going to propose, apparently a ‘trustworthy source’ had told them I planned on proposing”

He sighed

“It’s so hard, I really wish I could just be with you outside of the house too”

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa up and kissed him on the lips, when they parted he smiled and pressed his forehead against Oikawa’s.

“I wish I could kiss you like this outside of the house” he said

“Maybe once the record company realizes how stupid and homophobic it is to make you date a women because of you ‘supposedly damaging their reputation’ by liking men too we can go public”

 

Oikawa sighed,

 

Iwaizumi pressed their lips together, pushing Oikawa gently back so he was lying on the bed again.

Oikawa’s hands went through Iwaizumi’s hair, Iwaizumi held Oikawa by the waist.

They parted with a single saliva string connecting them,

 

“Until then we’ll have to make the most of the moments we can do these things” Iwaizumi whispered sweetly.

 

Oikawa smiled as he pulled Iwaizumi back for a kiss.

 

 

 

Their second song had just come out and was met with tons of love and support from both of their fans.

Thanks to them being caught on camera together, their songs being popular and them being good friends a lot of magazines wanted them for an interview together.

During their first interview together they’d glance at each other and snickered, their arms brushed against each other’s, threw some hints here and there,

 

“Iwa-chan stop being mean to me” Oikawa whined as he clutched at his chest where his heart was, “It wounds me”

“But Oikawa you know I love you too much to wound you” Iwaizumi laughed,

 

Of course these interviews made the fangirls all go crazy,

Within the next 24 hours after the interview there was a hashtag filled with, art, fanfiction, pictures and theories about them being together.

 

There were theories about ‘Why IwaOi is real and NaOikawa isn’t’

but there was also a lot of hate towards these theories, people were saying they were overanalyzing everything they did that they were ‘just being friends’ and it was just ‘banter’ between them but some of the people who were against it were being more harsh about it, ‘Eww, gross, Oikawa isn’t gay!’ or ‘Iwaizumi would never be good enough for Oikawa anyways, he deserves a pretty girl’ or ‘don’t let this be another one of those stupid ships that always happen with bands’

Oikawa and Iwaizumi just shrugged those off,

 

Their next interview went the same way,

They also announced they’d tour together, write some more songs together before they were going on the tour but the tickets would be sold soon.

 

The fans were going crazy,

There had been people tweeting about preparing posters and banners for the concert,

The tickets weren’t even being sold yet.

 

It was endearing to see so many people loved what they did together because they loved it too.

 

Iwaizumi had wrote a whole song by himself,

Oikawa noticed that the lyric weren’t just made up but they seemed to be about the situation that they couldn’t be together the way they wanted to be together.

Oikawa had to admit it was beautiful and it was written with the female pronoun so the fans wouldn’t suspect anything, hopefully.

 

After their next songs came out the ticket sale for their tour had started and ended basically just as quickly.

Tickets were all sold out, it hadn’t even been 3 hours since the ticket sale had started.

It only made them even more exciting for the tour.

 

They started their tour in Tokyo and they would also end it in Tokyo.

 

After their concerts they’d have meet and greets,

The question that got asked a lot was ‘are you two in love?’ or ‘is IwaOi real’ or ‘you’d make the cutest couple’

They had to disappoint them time and time again by answering that they weren’t, not only did they disappoint the fans with those answers they also disappointed themselves with the answers.

They wanted to say ‘yes’ more than anything, but Iwaizumi knew it would get Oikawa fired and singing was Oikawa’s passion, he didn’t want to ruin that and Oikawa knew it would only cause trouble, for himself and Nao questioning why she went along with the plan and might also ruin Nao career.

 

They acted like friends during the work times, but as soon as they went to their hotel room they’d practically attack each other with kisses and hugs,

 

As long as they were together,

They’d get through this.

 

Oikawa had been getting offers from a few different Record Companies,

They had been sent to Matsukawa and Hanamaki to make sure that the company he was part of at the moment wouldn’t see them.

 

Maybe he could go public with Iwaizumi, now that he had other companies who wanted him to sign a contract.

 

They have done 6 concerts and this was going to be the last one of the tour,

They were back in Tokyo were the tour also started,

Not only their tour,

It’s also were Oikawa’s official career started,

Without that, he would’ve just continued being a normal fan of Iwaizumi.

 

Oikawa was about to start off their last song when something in his head clicked, he suddenly just wanted to hug Iwaizumi, he wanted to kiss him he wanted to hold his hand, he didn’t want to continue it secretly.

 

He just wanted the world to know how much he loved Iwaizumi.

 

That’s when the music started, Oikawa had never been so determined to sing a song before in his entire life,

Not even when he did a talent show, not when he was singing ‘My heart will go on’ for his grandmother, not when he was about to start his career with his first concert.

 

_It’s hard living without him,_

_It’s hard seeing him broken,_

_It’s hard seeing him struggling,_

_It’s hard not being the one to cheer him up,_

_It’s hard not being the one to love him like I want to._

He’d replaced all the ‘her’ pronounces with ‘him’, however the fans didn’t care they adapted fast and sang even louder with him.

It was now Iwaizumi’s part to rap,

The question was if he was going to sing the normal version or- 

_It’s hard, when I see him with her._

_It pains me to see him with her, the wrong girl, the person he doesn’t want,_

_I want to keep it real, I want to tell to the world that I love you,_

_I can rise above it and tell you it’ll be alright._

_With him I get detached from the world underneath my feet,_

_I want to be the one they know as your other half,_

_She doesn’t deserve that name, it only belongs to me._

Oikawa smiled, of course Iwaizumi was going to adapt the new version too.

He was the one that hated it the most, the secrets, Iwaizumi was someone who was honest.

 

_With me you’ll never have to be alone,_

_You say you don’t want to grow up,_

_I don’t want the time to continue,_

_We’re lost boys, trying to find our drive in this cruel world,_

_We might be lost but we know what we’re searching for,_

_They call us lost but I know where I belong and that’s right here with him, with you._

 

Oikawa honestly felt like crying, the entirety of Iwaizumi’s part he kept staring at him intensely.

He took a deep sigh again and wrapped the song up,

 

_I know I’ll never leave him,_

_Whenever he needs someone I’ll be right here for him,_

_I want the world to know what I think of you,_

_I want the world to know the truth,_

_I don’t want to keep hiding behind these lies,_

_I know he’s a true and honest man._

_With him I’ll be true and honest too._

_We complete each other,_

_We want the world to know what we are._

The applause and cheering the song got was probably the loudest he’d ever heard,

But it all was muted as soon as he turned around to walk towards Iwaizumi who met him halfway,

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi up for a kiss,

The cheering was even louder now,

It was like both of their desire to be able to show in public they loved each other was all in that one kiss.

 

When they parted Oikawa realized he’d been crying,

 

“Ew, gross Oikawa you’re crying” Iwaizumi said as he rubbed the tears away with his thumbs as he cupped Oikawa’s face.

 

“I love you too Iwa-chan” he cried and was pulled into another kiss by Iwaizumi.

 

The fans we’re screaming, camera’s and phones were out to make pictures, film it.

 

Oikawa didn’t mind,

These people supported him,

Even if the record company didn’t support him, they certainly did.

The record company had fired Oikawa,

Saying he didn’t stick to their agreements.

Oikawa honestly didn’t care,

His fans still supported him.

 

He took a little gap year of concerts and searching for a new record company to write songs, spent time with Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

Iwaizumi started with his next tour and Oikawa followed him wherever he went,

He’d never leave his side again.

 

After that little gap year he had new songs all written ready to be recorded, he asked Mattsun if there had been companies who wanted to work with him,  apparently there was a company trying to get Oikawa to work with them ever since his coming out on the concert, the manager of the company was so impressed by Oikawa’s courage to do that and his vocals were so beautiful that she just had to have him on the company.

 

Oikawa accepted the offer without hesitation,

He finally was able to have what he wanted,

A career in singing

And

Be together with Iwaizumi.

 

 

Years went by and they still wrote songs, gave concerts went on tours, they were probably even more popular than they ever were before.

 

During one of their tours Iwaizumi proposed to Oikawa on stage,

Oikawa had been crying the entire time as he said yes.

 

Oikawa was grateful for everything that happened in his 25 years of being alive,

For his family being supportive of what he wanted,

For the judges who shut him down,

For Makki and Mattsun helping finding back his spark,

Even for Nao, he had a new amazing friend who had an amazing girlfriend to be happy with herself,

 

Fame has brought him so many things to be grateful for, to feel grateful for

But the one thing that Oikawa was never going to take for granted,

The one thing Oikawa was more grateful for than anything,

The most important thing fame brought him,

 

Iwaizumi Haijime,

His best friend,

Someone who believed in him,

Someone who loved him no mater his flaws,

Someone who’d he do anything for to see happy and vice versa,

His boyfriend,

His fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it<3


End file.
